United States Naval Prison Facility (Cuba)
During the mid 1970s, a massive United States Naval Prison Facility was located within Cuba. It was located within the southernmost tip of Cuba and was considered "black land" because of its status as being an American "slice of pie" on communist soil with no legal jurisdictions. Location and layout The facility was located near a mountainous region. In addition, its size was expansive, which included several searchlights, its own airfield which included a heliport, prison facilities, and several white tents. The people normally guarding the facility were actually United States Marines who were stationed there. During instances of hurricanes, they wore green raincoats.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: The guards' situational awareness won't be that great due to the hurricane, but still, don't get careless. It also contained various Jeeps and APCs, and was guarded by watchtowers and guard dogs, which were Doberman Pinschers. The base contained two refugee camps, marked by numerous white tents, which was rumored to contain refugees from both Cuba and Haiti.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: That's the refugee camp. I hear it's where they hold refugees from countries like Cuba and Haiti. On top of a decades-long dictatorship, Haitians also face an ever-growing wealth gap. A lot of those people likely risked their lives to get out. The flow of refugees is non-stop. Some make it to Florida, but others are caught and sent to Cuba's "Little America." It also contained several prison camps, one of which was Camp Omega, which contained animal cages to house prisoners. Camp Omega in particular also had maximum security clearance. Officially, Camp Omega was not in use.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: The old prison... Officially, it's not in use. Nearing the northeast was the Admin building, which had an external power generator, a central control tower, a main gate, and a boiler room, the last of which acted as a makeshift prison. History The base was constructed sometime during the Spanish-American war in the late 19th century on land that had been leased to the United States of America, as a gesture for America's involvement in aiding Cuba gain its independence from Spain. Because of the conditions of the deal stating that the base and American ownership of it remains in effect only until either both countries decide to dissolve the base or otherwise America abandons the base, it still was owned by the American forces even after Cuba's revolution in 1958 and subsequent transformation into a communist country, and either way did not give any indication that it would vacate the site. Tensions arose from mines being planted on each side, and the US stated that it followed neither Cuban nor American law, with United States Marine Corps members being assigned to guard the area. When it was first developed, the base was originally intended for detaining refugees from Haiti and Cuba. However, the CIA, during the 1970s, eventually ended up implementing a program to imprison "enemies of the State" on the base, an action that was strongly suspected to be due to Cipher's influence. Because of its status as leased land, this meant it was outside official American jurisdiction, thus civil liberties were not applicable in the base, and as such extreme torture was allowed, with human rights activists both from America and from other Western countries not being allowed inside. The part of the base not surrounded by the ocean or treacherous mountains was also surrounded with landmines planted by both American and Cuban forces, thus making escape on foot impossible.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Mission Intel: US Military Base, Cuba Kazuhira Miller: Snake, you can forget about civil liberties where you’re headed. God only knows what they’d do to you if you get caught. Do not let that happen. The Cubans leased the land to the U.S. as a gesture for helping them gain independence from Spain. The deal remains in effect until both countries agree to dissolve it or the U.S. abandons the land. That’s why America still operates the base even after la revolucion. Problem is, it’s leased land. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Meaning it isn’t American soil, so the U.S. constitution doesn’t apply there. That allows them to withhold its civil rights protections. // Miller: Yeah, that’s Uncle Sam’s excuse. The area was originally only for detaining refugees from countries like Cuba and Haiti. But a few years ago, the CIA and it’s like started using it as a black site. Enemies of the State are renditioned there and subjected to extreme forms of interrogation. You can bet Cipher had a hand in that. As you’d expect, American and other Western human rights organizations aren’t allowed anywhere near the place. What happens there disappears down the memory hole. // Big Boss: Who knows what they’re doing to Chico and Paz. // Miller: I’d like to interrogate her ourselves, but if worst comes to worst, make sure she’s dead! Chico on the other hand we have to bring back – fast! He knows too much about us… // Big Boss: Kaz! // Miller: The area’s surrounded by mines placed by both the U.S. and Cuba, making escape on foot impossible. You’re heading into the lion’s den, Snake. Don’t take this one lightly. Come back in one piece. // Big Boss: Yeah. On December 3, 1974, Big Boss infiltrated the facility as part of a hit against a sniper team active during the Laotian Civil War, Glaz and Palitz. However, shortly after completing the mission, Big Boss, Miller, and MSF noticed that they seemed to be terrified, moreso than they would be of death. This caused MSF to become suspicious of the base's practices, eventually sending some agents from the Intel Team, into the base to find out any information on it. On December 7, 1974, one of their agents, Hideo, requested an emergency extraction from the base. Hideo then managed to hijack a Jeep and drive to the heliport with a Hind escorting him. Unfortunately, his jeep crashed, and he was knocked unconscious, forcing Big Boss to directly interfere by stepping off. He then managed to take out the soldiers and an APC threatening the chopper, as well as shoot down a Blackhawk chopper pursuing them while they were escaping. On December 21, 1974, Big Boss infiltrated the facility once again in broad daylight while aboard a truck, this time to meet up with Brian a mole planted by the Militaires Sans Frontières and retrieve a Sony cassette tape that contained vital information. However, because the base was under tight security and their every action was being monitored, Big Boss and Brian had to maintain cover by the former placing him into an interrogation hold and then knocking him out after getting the necessary intel, and the latter stowing the tape away at a guard tower instead of directly supplying Big Boss with the tape, respectively. On January 9, 1975, the JCS ordered for a MAGTF to invade the base due to suspicions about it. MSF had also been secretly hired to take out three of the base's four anti-aircraft emplacements. However, the base ended up undergoing a full alert due to the MAGTF's amphibious assault carrier being spotted earlier than expected. Big Boss managed to take the anti-aircraft emplacements as well as an APC that had a cannon to shoot down any choppers. However, the base ended up being targetted by a bombing run by unidentified fighter aircraft, obliterating it, with Big Boss just barely escaping before the bombing run commenced. They later suspected that Cipher had been involved in the base's becoming a black site. Sometime later, the base was rebuilt. In Late February of 1975, Paz Ortega Andrade, after being discovered by fishermen in the Caribbean, was detained at the camp by Cipher, feeling that their former agent had been compromised. Ten days later, Chico ended up captured after an attempt at sneaking into the facility from Santiago to retrieve Paz without MSF's knowledge ended up resulting in his getting caught, and ended up talking with the threat of killing Paz, as well as being subject to torture of unimaginable levels. Two days later, a mysterious, disfigured man arrived at the camp with his group, XOF, to supply Chico with a Walkman, telling him that "Paz told him everything," and that they ensured that she met a painless end in order to keep their promise before departing, also making it clear that Chico is to act as a double agent as a result. Afterwards, they left, also removing any signs of the logo of XOF. Shortly thereafter, Big Boss infiltrated the camp, intending to rescue Paz and Chico, the former as a means to find out any leads towards Cipher, as she was the only viable lead to them. Big Boss utilized a prototype arm device to navigate his way around the camp, and also intended to use flare grenades to signal his extraction method, a Hind D, upon rescuing them. Because of a storm occurring at the time of the operation, Big Boss's infiltration went off without a hitch.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Info > Pre-mission Brief: Mission Background & Intel > Mission Tips Kazuhira Miller: This is a one-man infiltration mission, Boss. Equipment is the bare essentials. Anything else will be OSP. The target location is a prison camp on a US military base. Those marines have the place locked down tight. Your only backup will be one extraction chopper. We can't send anything else. // Big Boss: You won't need to. // Miller: Again, this is infiltration - a Sneaking Mission. Your number one priority is remaining undetected. Use discretion before engaging any guards you encounter. Be mindful of their sensory perceptions: sight, sound, smell, and pain. Fortunately, these atmospheric conditions will continue until dawn. That should provide you with some cover. // Big Boss: 'Least the weather's on my side... An initial attempt at rescuing them resulted in Big Boss rescuing the wrong prisoner due to mistaking him for Chico, as well as a hastened retreat due to the discovery of the Hind by the base personnel, although he later rescued them for real. Behind the scenes The United States Naval Prison Facility appears in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. The base may be part of, or at the very least in close proximity to Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, which is also located near the southern tip of Cuba. The facility's Camp Omega could also be a nod to Guantanimo Bay's Camp Echo and Camp Delta (which didn't actually exist until 2002). The method by which Big Boss infiltrates the facility's grounds, climbing a rock wall, is similar to that performed by Solid Snake in Zanzibar Land, which was itself based on the film The Guns of Navarone that influenced series creator Hideo Kojima. The TGS 2013 showing of Ground Zeroes featured an exclusive Side Op that was set in the prison facility. The mission depicted Big Boss interacting with an MSF-planted mole at the facility, retrieving a Walkman cassette tape, getting into a shootout with enemies (which resulted in his extraction chopper being shot down), as well as destroying an enemy vehicle with a C4 booby trap. The facility is destroyed in an air raid in the pseudo-historical Side-Op "Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements," which is set a few months prior to the events of Ground Zeroes. Gallery 71gR+SWWtAL._SL1500_.jpg 81KAG4YTL0L._SL1500_.jpg 81PC+gtunLL._SL1500_.jpg 813HUmXmtML._SL1500_.jpg Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' References de:Camp Omega Category:Military installations Category:Locations